Who is the One True Love
by Mundie The Trainer
Summary: After the Hoenn League Ash, May, and their new friend Hayden Head back to Kanto May was always in love with Ash at the start but will that change when an old rival and the new friend change how she feels about Ash find out. AshxMay MayxDrew MayxOC Rated T for Lauguage and Violance
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Chapter 1

After the big defeat in the Hoenn League Ash, May, Max, Brock, and their new friend Hayden they decided to go their separate way except Ash, Hayden, and May are going to Pallet Town which was weird for Hayden.

"Why is May coming with us Ash?" said Hayden

"We asked are parents if it was ok for her to go to Kanto with us" said Ash

"Ok?" said Hayden

"The last boat to Pallet Town is now departing last chance to board better hurry!" screamed the captain of the ship.

"Oh no we got to hurry" shout May in Hayden's ear and grabbed both of them and ran to the boat.

After that event Hayden went up to the front desk to get some rooms for the three while Ash and May went to get something to eat.

"Three rooms please." asked Hayden.

"I am so sorry do to this being the last ride to Pallet Town for a month a lot of rooms have been taken all we have is a two bed suite or one bed apartment are you willing to take that it still the same price is that alright." said The Worker.

"Ok that's fine." Hayden said sadly.

"Hey Hayden" Ash and May said in unison.

"Hey guys I have some bad news." said Hayden.

"What is it Hayden?" said May.

"I could only get two rooms and one room has two beds and the other one has one bed so how do we choose who gets which room." said Hayden.

"Well I was thinking that Hayden and I could just share the big room and May could take the oth-" Ash was irrupted by when May pushed him.

"I will share the big room with Ash" May said pretty quickly.

"Ok?"Ash said looking pretty confused.

Of course Ash couldn't see that May was drooling for him but Hayden could see that more clear than a recently clean window.

"Well should we go find are rooms" Ash finally spoke up to break the awkward silence

"Yeah we should. Oh are rooms are nearby just two rooms apart that's neat." Hayden said.

"Yeah it is" May shouted,

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh May you need to settle down we are going to are rooms" Ash said while putting his finger on May's lips.

"Sorry" She said quietly and blushing.

They walked down the hall till some green haired man went up to Hayden and punched him in the face then ran off.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Hayden shouted while picking up his glasses not noticing the missing lens

"Oh no not him" May muffled in her hand

"Who was that argh" Hayden said while grabbing a tissue to cover his bloody nose

"This named Drew he always does that when he thinks someone likes May" Ash said crossing his arms

They continue their walk to their rooms after the strange punch and the little chat

"Ok here it is room 139 I will talk to you guys tomorrow I am going to bed early cause my head hurts a lot goodnight guys" Hayden said while going into his room.

"Goodnight" Ash and May said at the same time as they walked in their room as well.

Hayden didn't even make it to the bed he just laid on the floor and he just passed out on the other hand Ash just changed in a white shirt and some black shorts then climbed into one of the beds and fell asleep in a heartbeat.

May finally changed into a black nightgown with a red trim then she was about to climb into her bed until she saw a giant yellow stain on bed sheet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" May screamed to the top of her lungs

Ash got so surprised he fell out of his bed and landed head first on the floor while Hayden just put his up looked around and put his head down again and fell back asleep.

"What's wrong May" Ash send while getting off the floor.

"There is a giant pee stain on my bed" May said still in shock.

"Well you can sleep in my bed May I can sleep on the floor"

"No we can share the bed it is a queen size one there is room" May said looking desperate

"No I'm fine I already have my sleeping bag out" Ash whispered while getting in his sleeping bag

"Ok then" May mubbled.

Then they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 sorry for not adding Pikachu in the first on he is in this one so please review or pm me for any ideas thanks I don'town pokemon**

* * *

Chapter 2

Hayden woke and finally found out his glasses are missing a lens

"Just what I needed to start the day" He mumbled as he was getting off the floor.

"It might be outside in the hallway still I hope maybe I can see if Ash and May are up so they can help" He thought to himself

In the Ash's and May's room May woke and turned to see Ash is asleep still holding his best friend Pikachu in his arms.

"Aw that's so sweet" She whispered

"Maybe I can surprise him by getting him some breakfast that would be nice" She thought

She got dressed and put on her make up on and headed to door not knowing that Hayden is at Ash's and May's Door getting ready to knock when suddenly she opened the door and quickly ran into Hayden and accidently kissing him on the way down.

"What the May" Hayden shouted while pushing her off of him.

"I didn't mean to I swear" She said pretty fast and blushing like crazy

"Why are you here anyway" May said

"Just wondering if you can help me find my lens it fell out when Drew punched me" He said as got off the floor.

"What is going on here" Ash said

Both May and Hayden looked has Ash stretched and yawn but Ash stopped when he saw that Hayden had a little thing of lipstick on his lips matching the color of May's

"Oh sorry for interpreting your little make out" He said with a smirked on his face.

"WHAT!?" Hayden shouted as he glanced into mirror showing the small spot of lipstick

"Ash what the hell are you talking about" May said with her teeth clutched and getting close to Ash's face

"You didn't see that some of your lipstick is on Hayden's lips" Ash said pointing at Hayden who grabbing his lens.

"There we go" He said while putting the lens back in his glasses.

"Ash it not what you think tell him Hayden" May said still in shock

"Yes of course, Ash I was going your guys' room for help me find my missing lens which I just found" He said whipping the lipstick off his lips"

"How dare you kiss the love of my life Haden" Drew shouted while running towards him getting ready to punch him again

Hayden just moved a little to the right and out his leg out and tripped him

"Three things one I hate it when I am called that 2 I didn't mean to and 3 this" Hayden said while picking him up by grabbing him the collar and punching him very hard in the eye.

"NO MY FACE YOU ASS" Drew said while getting off the floor only to be pushed down by Hayden and giving May a rose.

"Not this again" May said while sweatdropped

"Let's head to the buffet and get something to eat" Ash said

"PIka pi (Yeah I am hungry)" said the little rodent

"Yeah we should go" May said happily

"I am not paying this time guys" Hayden said knowing how much they eat.

"Can I get some toast and jelly" Drew said still on the floor for some reason.

"Shut up Drew" they all said in unison.

At the buffet Ash and May shoveling down food most likely not even chewing it first while Hayden is eating a small stack of waffles while Pikachu is licking some ketchup from a bottle.

"Man I'm stuffed" Ash said stacking his sixth plate on his mountain of them.

"Me too" May said put her fourth plate on her mountain"

"Me three" Hayden said while grabbing the plates

"Pika pika (Me fourth) Pikachu said lying on the cool hard tile floor

On their way down the hall to their rooms May decided to pull Hayden into his room to talk to him.

"What do you want to talk about May" said Hayden with a confused looked on his face

"I want you to battle me Hayden" May said

"Ok then but why" Hayden said

"I want to show Ash how strong my pokemon are to make him want to battle me" May said

"Why not ask him I think he will say yes to you" Hayden said looking smart

"No I want him to battle me by showing him my strength and to impress him" said May

"Ok then how about tomorrow" said Hayden

"That's fine I will be ready and don't go easy on me" said May

"Didn't plan on it" Hayden said with a smile on his face.

May was almost out of the room and almost close the door but remembered to say something.

"Hey Hayden" May said

"What is it" Hayden said wondering what she was about the say

"That was a nice kiss" said May while closing the door and leaving a confused and blushing Hayden inside.

* * *

**Wow how about that that was surprising just there is more on it's way so stay tune**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy sorry for the delay it was my birthday and i went to a ball game and the interent went out so here you go I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

Chapter 3

The day has is finally here the battle between Hayden and May has finally arrived and the two are getting ready to fight.

**In Hayden's Room**

_"Who should I take with me into battle" _Hayden thought while looking at his five pokeballs he has scattered on the bed.

"I know" He shouted he grabbed the three and put on the new jacket Ash and May got him for his birthday.

It was very similar to his hoodie but the yellow and green yellow was brighter and there was a jolton head on the back and has a little eevee head on the left shoulder area then walked out the door to Ash's and May's room hoping that May won't run into him again like last time.

**In Ash's and May's Room**

"I don't know who I should take with me Ash" Asked May looking a little upset for some reason

"Take the three you that you use the most May and what's wrong" Ash said looking confused

"It's that I know I will lose he almost won the Hoenn league he almost beaten Steven he was just lucky that Steven's Arrgon fell last when it got done fighting Hayden's Blaziken" May said nearly crying.

"Don't worry it is just a fun little fight it is not like you guys aren't going out or something and he is the kind of guys that hate to lose to girls and breaks up with them right" He said

"Right I just grab Blaziken, Venasaur, and Glaceon" May said pretty happy.

"Great now let's go get Hay-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DREW" Hayden shouted in the hallway

"YOU TRYING TO TAKE MY WOMAN YOU ASS" Drew screamed

**In The Hallway**

"PRETTY BOY" Hayden grunted

"NERD" Drew grunted

Both now in each other face glaring at each other trying to push the other one way with their head like Bouffalant would if they were fighting

"WHAT HELL ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING ABOUT NOW" some girl shouted and the two boys turn to see May crossing her arms and look even more pissed then a Snorlax without it's sleep.

"May while you are here I just want to do this" Drew said

At that moment Drew grabbed May by the waist and gave a big kiss on the lips.

"Eh" Hayden said while sticking his tongue out and put his hands over his eyes only to peek a little in horror.

May pushed Drew away and kicked him right in the Voltrobs sending him to the floor nearly crying in pain

"OOOOOOOOOOOUCH" Drew screamed with Hyper Voice Sound

"Let's go" She said grabbing both Hayden and Ash by their hands still very angry and dragging them to the battlefield.

"She…Wants…Me" Drew said still on the floor holding his crotch.

**In The Battlefield**

"Ok this will be a 3 on 3 Pokemon battle there will not and switching and no healing agreed" The Ref said

Both Hayden and May nod their heads in agreement.

"OK BEGIAN" The Ref shouted

"Umbereon Prepare to fight" Hayden shouted throwing out his pokeball

"Glaceon Take the stage" May screamed

The two fox like pokemon growl at each other at the sight of each other.

"Umbereon use shadow ball then night shade" Hayden ordered to his pokemon.

"Glaceon use ice shard and then ice beam" May screamed

Both attacks hit each other but only Umbereon was only half frozen but Glaceon fainted from the great power by Umbereon.

"Return Glace" May said returning her pokemon

"Go Venasaur" May shouted sending her huge grass type pokemon out to fight.

"Umbereon use a glare" Hayden shouted

Umbereon's glare had no effect to the huge pokemon.

"Venasaur use a vine whip to finish him" May demanded

"Umbereon get yourself free and use extremespeed while using shadow claw" Hayden shouted hoping that the little black fox doesn't faint.

It was no use Venasaur wrapped Umbereon in vines to the point it was nearly cover and tore it out of the ice then raised the little pokemon compared to Venasaur to the air getting ready to slam it down to the ground

"Umbereon use ice fang" Hayden shouted at the top of his lungs hoping that Umbereon could hear him.

But as soon he shouted Venasaur slam the dark pokemon to the ground after the dust cleared to see that Umbereon was out for the count.

"Return and have a nice rest Umbereon" He said while pokeball return the pokemon to it's home

"You can do it May" Ash shouted from bleachers.

Hearing that caused her to blush.

"Go Flacon" Hayden said throwing out his giant pidegot to battle.

"_Oh no not Flacon that is so fast this will be tough but I must win" _May thought to herself.

"Flacon fly up into the air and dive down with extremespeed and drill peck" Hayden ordered

"Pid Pidg (On it)" Flacon screeched and flew to the air with great speed

"Venasaur use razor le-" May was shocked to see that Flacon has already landed it's attack on Venasaur.

"Venasaur (Ahhhh) Venasaur mumbled in its faint state.

"Venasaur return and rest you earned it" May said pulling out it's pokeball

"Go Blaziken" May said throwing it's pokeball to the field.

"Blaziken (Come get some)" Blazekin roared at Flacon.

"Flacon use wing attack and aerial ace" Hayden ordered

"Blaziken use blaze kick and fire punch" May demanded

Both pokemon hit each other with all their power they are locked into combat each other throwing punches and pecking each other but Blaziken had enough.

"Blaziken (Enough)" Blaziken screamed and use a giant overheat

"Pidge (AHHHH)" Pidgeot shouted in pain.

"NO Pidgeot return and rest" Hayden in shocked.

"Go Blaziken" Hayden shouted and throw out it's pokeball

The two blazikens are out on the field Hayden's is nearly twice as tall and more powerful but that won't stop May.

"Blaziken use a blaze kick" Hayden shouted

"Blaziken use blaze kick as well" May ordered

When both blaze kicks hit there was a giant cloud of dust and smoke and after the clouds aired out to show Hayden's blaziken standing tall and might and May's on the ground passed out in defeat.

"The winner is Hayden from Pallet town of this battle" The Ref shouted

"Dangit" Ash said in the bleachers

"Yes I won" Hayden said while throwing his fist in the air.

May didn't react that way instead she just returns Blaziken and ran to her room crying both Hayden and Ash saw that they ran to go and comfort her.

**In Ash's and May's Room**

"Why do I have to be the worst trainer in the world" May crying into her pillow

"May can we come in" Ash asked outside in the hallway

"You can Ash but not Hayden" May shouted still crying

"May I am so sorry can I please come in" Hayden said as nice he can say it

"No I don't want to see you now" May yelled at him

"Ash before you go in can you tell me what all that happen tomorrow and tell her how sorry I am please" Hayden said to him

"Of course" Ash said

"Thanks" Hayden said walking to his room

* * *

**So why is May so upset, Why didn't the author make Drew get kicked in the balls earlier, and Why does my toe stinks find out soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the 4th chapter hope you enjoyed it please review and pm me if you have any ideas**

* * *

Chapter 4

**In Ash's and May's Room**

"May will you please tell me what's wrong come on please I am just trying to help you" Ash begged

"Alright then I will tell you can I think that I am starting to have feelings for more than one person now" May said still every upset

"Really now who would those people be you can tell me I'm your best friend come on I won't tell" Ash said with his hand up in the air to show his honesty.

"Ok there are three of them and we both know them" May starting to blush just thinking about it.

"Ok tell me we have to leave the ferry in an hour" Ash telling her

"Well one is sadly Drew" May look down at the ground.

"DREW WHY WOULD YOU EVEN LIKE HIM HE IS JUST A GIRL CHASER TRYING TO GET ANY GIRL HE WANTS" Ash shouted

"I don't like as much as you do but I don't know why" May almost into tears again

"Ok go on who else do you have feelings for" Ash asked

"Well he is a good trainer who just had a battle" May teased

"Hayden you are starting to love him I knew it" Ash said while he snapped his fingers like he solved a case

"Hey this was just recently so lay off Ash" May grunted

"May and Hayden sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then come the baby in the baby carriage" Ash sang kiddish

"Shut up and take this" May grunted and grabbed Ash by the collar and pulled him close

"Ah May what are doin-" Ash got irrupted by May giving him a passionate kiss on his lips.

First wide eyed and slowly gave into the kiss and started to kiss back both lost in their own little world the kiss last a long time till they hear a familiar shout.

**In the hallway**

"NOOOOOOO" Drew shouted and fell to the ground in defeat.

Hayden coming out of his room to see what is going on

"Damnit I was almost done packing and I leave my room to see Drew most likely been rejected by May" Hayden said

"No it's not that she is kissing Ash that is supposed to be me why can't that be me" Drew sadly said

Ash and May left their room just to see Drew on his knees crying and Hayden just down the hallway just looking at them and just waiting for someone to talk.

"Look that is not completely true I am fond of two more so I will just show the two" May said and grabbed Drew by the collar and gave him a kiss then pushed him down to the ground.

"Can I have another one" Drew said in a trance

"No the next kiss for someone else" May said looking down at him.

"May not here Hayden is watching Ash whispered at May pointing at Hayden

"Hey if you recall that I was the one who was kissed first even though it wasn't on purpose" Hayden pointing back at Ash.

"No this kiss isn't for you Ash you know I have feelings for others and you know the others" May angrily said crossing her arms.

"Oh right man" Ash said in disappointment

"So who gets the kiss then" Hayden getting tired of waiting for the answer and walking towards them.

"This will answer it" May whisper and grabbed Hayden by his jacket.

"Ah May that is nice an all but you don't want to" Hayden quivered and shaking his hands hoping he doesn't get kissed.

"Too bad" May grunted and pulled him in and kissed but she wouldn't let go till she need air.

"That was amazing" May said

"Now arriving in Pallet Town please don't leave your items if you leave them they will be donated so please don't leave them. The Captain said

"Now that I know who won the first contest he gets a prize" May giggled

"Who won second and third because I know I won" Drew said pretty cocky

"Actually you got third Drew that was horrible" May said with a disgusted

"Then I got first then" Ash said point at himself

"No Hayden won so he gets the prize" May answered

"HIM" both Ash and Drew said in unison

"ME" Hayden said in shocked

"Yeah you now you guys go pack while I think of the prize" May said pushing the guys into her room

"But my room is down that way remember" Hayden yelled

"Oh yeah" May said and grabbed him and pushed him into his room

"My room is that one" Drew shouted and point the door opposite of May's and Ash's.

"Oh" May looking confused and grabbed him and pushed him into his room and slammed the door on Ash

"This will be fun" May whispered to herself.

* * *

Talk about a plot twist I was thinking that when I get torwards the end I was thinking that you guys can pick who May will end up with Ash, Drew, or Hayden it will be your choice I will tell you when that poll will be up so that's it hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys Mundie here so here is the fifeth chapter pm if you have an idea and please review thanks enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5

The ferry ride is finally over and now they are on their way to Ash's house and Hayden's House.

"Man it is great to be off that boat finally" Ash said stretching

"Pika pi chu (I know right)" Pikachu said to its master

"Yeah so now we can head to your guy's houses so we can put are stuff down to rest and eat" Drew said to his "friends"

"Yeah I can't wait to see my parents it has been too long" Hayden cheerfully said

"Me as well" May said trying to grab his hand put he keeps moving so she can't

"Two things one quiet trying to take my hand and why did you say that" Hayden questioned

"Well that's your prize I stay with you" May said still trying to grab his hand

"Wish I could have that prize" Drew mumbled

"I wished I could give it to you" Hayden told

May got pissed and punched Hayden in the arm (which wasn't hard at all)

"What was that for" Hayden looking confused

"That's for not wanting me to stay with you" May said starting to tear up

"Well Hayden's and May's are both going to stay with each other but at my house do to this note" Ash said pulling off the note of Hayden's house door

"What does it say" Drew asked

"It says that everyone needs to stay at my house while Hayden's parents are on vacation" Ash read from the note

"You would think they would have called me right" Hayden questioned

"Well I think it is great" May cheered then tackled Hayden to the ground

"Can't…Breath…Hug…Too…Tight" Hayden gasped for air

"Sorry well here is your prize instead" May said and grabbed Hayden by the shoulders and brought him close

"Not again" Hayden said going ahead and getting his lips ready

May leaded in and their lips met this time it was different Hayden actually liked it now no not like it he loved it he went ahead and started to kiss back what seemed like hours they finally broke it and the two where breathing pretty hard.

"Hey Hayden can we see in the woods to tell you something in private" Ash grunted

"Ok" Hayden looking confused

"Yes we have something to tell you" Drew said looking pissed

The three walked a little into the woods far enough so May couldn't hear what they will be saying.

"So what do you guys want" Hayden said still looking confused

"What the hell was that back there" Drew shouted

"Yeah dude lay off my girl" Ash yelled

"Your girl" Drew shouted

Both now glaring at each other trying to break one of the others sprits

"What are you guys talking about" Hayden still confused as hell

The two stopped and started to stare at Hayden

"That kiss you had with May" Drew grunted

"That so what if I have feelings for her now you two have some for her big deal anyway she has a contest to see who will be her boyfriend anyway so may the best man win come on guys" Hayden said putting his hand out for a handshake

"No this is war I will win her heart" Ash grunted

"Yes we are not friends anymore and I will win her heart" Drew grunted and making a fist

"2 things one it will be me who will win her heart and I tried to be nice but I guess not" Hayden said pissed and walked away

The other two decided to follow too

"You guys are back about time" May said with relief

"Yeah we are back let's head to my house now to rest and get something to eat" Ash said while grabbing May's hand which caused her to blush

So the four of them start walking down to Ash's house they finally made it there but as soon Drew began to knock but was stop when Delia opened the door causing him trip.

"I am so sorry Drew" Delia said while picking him

"It's ok Ms. Ketchum" Drew said while brushing the dirt of his shirt

"Ash I am so happy for you to be home and you have brought some friends with you" Delia said hugging Ash

Drew realizes that May's hand was free so he tried to grab for it but Hayden grabbed it a little faster than him.

"Oh I see Hayden and May are a couple now you two look so cute together" Delia said

"No Ms. Ketchum I am having a contest with them to see who is perfect for me to date" May said has she moved her hands side to side while blushing

"Oh I see then who is trying to win you then beside Hayden" Delia said

"Well Drew and your son Ash" May said

"So my Ashy is trying to win the heart of someone that's so sweet" Delia squealed

"MOM" Ash said and blushing

"Well let's head inside and eat I have made dinner" Delia

"That sounds great I am starving" Drew said while walking inside

"Me too" May said walking inside as well

The five sat down at the table and began to eat the food at the table but it didn't last too long with Ash's and May's apatite

"Man I'm stuffed" Ash said

"Me too" May said as well

"Well that we are all full let's hit the hay" Delia said while she out up the plates

"Ms. Ketchum two of us are going to have share a room so how do you want us to spilt the rooms" Hayden asked

"Well Ash can sleep in his room May can sleep by herself in one room and Hayden and Drew can sleep in the last room" Delia said

"I won't work out Ms. Ketchum Hayden and Drew will most likely get into fist fights like they did on the ferry" May spoke up

"Then May I guess you can pick who gets to share the bedroom with you then if that is alright with you"

"That's fine well I shared a room with Ash on the ferry and Drew kept bothering me I guess I will share the room with Hayden then"

"Ok I am fine with that" Hayden said as he grabbed his bag and head to their room

"Oh before you guys go to bed the next contest is a three way dodge ball fight so rest up"

The three nodded their head in agreement and they went to the bed rooms.

"So May do you want to go change first or I" Hayden asked

"That's a walk in closet maybe you can go in there and change" May said and pointed to the closet

"Ok then" Hayden said as he grabbed a white t-shirt and some sweatpants then headed to the closet

May change pretty quickly into her nightgown and as soon she got done changing she heard that Hayden knocked on the closet door.

"May can I come out now I am done and it is very dark in here" Hayden asked

"Yes you can Hayden" May told him

"Ok" Hayden left opened the door to see May in a black nightgown with blue trim that matched her eyes

"Do you like it Hayden" May said while posing

"Yes it looks very pretty as well as you" Hayden said still looking at her

"Thank you and let's go to bed now I am tired" May yawned has she got into the bed

"Ok you sleep in the bed I will sleep on the floor with my sleeping bag" Hayden said as he went to get it

"No we can just share the bed I have slept on the floor before and it is not comfy even with a sleeping bag" May quickly pointed out

"Well ok then" Hayden said nervously and got into the bed

As soon he got under the covers May quickly grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close and but her on his chest.

"Goodnight Mundie" She said has she closed her eyes

"Mundie" Hayden said looking confused

"Yeah it's the nickname I gave you now let's go to sleep" May yawned

"Ok then goodnight" Hayden said has he closed his eyes as well

Then they fell asleep.

* * *

**Yes now know that I was Hayden the whole time which is my first name so please review and pm me if you have any ideas bye**


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the sixith chapter hope you enjoy please review and pm me if you have any ideas thank you

* * *

Chapter 6

The day has come the dodge ball contest has finally come the three boys are all getting ready to for the contest

**In Ash's Room**

_"Those punks are going to go down" _Ash thought to himself while throwing his basketball in the air nearly hitting the ceiling

_"Hayden will suffer the most" _Ash thought and throw his basketball at his wall and hitting it hard

"ASH QUIET THROWING THAT BALL" Delia shouted from her room

"Sorry mom" He told his mother

"Come down breakfast is ready and if you can wake May and Hayden" Delia shouted

"Ok mom" Ash told his mom

**In Drew's Room**

_"I will be the one that will win her heart and the two will live alone for the rest of their lives" _Drew thought to himself

There was a knock on his door.

"Drew this is Ash's mom breakfast is ready you need to eat to compete" Delia told him behind the door

"I will be right down" Drew shouted he said has he been getting dress

**Hayden's and May's Room**

"Wake up Mundie" May whispered while shaking him to wake him up

"What oh May I had a crazy dream that I was now in love with fighting with Ash and Drew for your heart and we slept in the same bed" Hayden yawned as he stretched

"Well then dreams do come true" May said leading towards him

"Oh well I guess it did" Hayden said putting his hand on his head and blushing

There was a knock on the door.

"Guys my mom has breakfast made might want to come down she makes great waffles" Ash said though the door

"Ok we will be down" May said

"Wait guys I need something in there can I get it" Ash asked

"We can get it for you what is it" Hayden said

"No I will get it" Ash said while walking into the room

"Ash get out" May shout and throwing a pillow at his face.

Hayden looked and saw she was changing

I am just going into the closet and change now" Hayden said grabbing his clothes and ran into the closet and shutting the door

**In the kitchen **

"Man I am full thanks for the great breakfast Ms. Ketchum" Hayden said while grabbing the plates

"Yes that was great" Ash said who was starting to clean them

"Well thank you for cleaning the plates so I can set up the dodgeball ring" Delia told the boys

"Which we should start so one of you guys can win the prize" May giggled

"Well where is it than" Drew asked

"In the backyard" Delia answered

"Ok let's go then" Hayden said has he ran to the backyard

"Just be careful" Delia shouted before they started

"We will Ms. Ketchum" May shouted and still ran to the backyard

**In the Backyard**

"Ok here are the rules headshot and crotchshots don't count whoever gets hit three times loses and last man standing wins oh no crossing the line either and catching the ball counts as an out" May announced

The boys nodded their heads in agreement

"Ok then began" May shouted

The boys ran to the center to grab some of the red balls Hayden grabbed two, Ash one, and Drew somehow three.

"Take this" Ash shouted and throw his only ball at Hayden who deflect it

"How about this" Hayden shouted and threw it at Ash

"Try this" Drew shouted and threw a ball at both Hayden and Ash

"Nice try" Ash said with a grin on his face caught both balls and threw them at Hayden

"Oh no" Hayden said as he got hit with two balls at the same time hard which caused him to fall

"Now try this one Ash" Drew shouted and threw a ball at Ash who was hit by the red ball

_"So both Ash and Drew with one and Hayden with two" _May thought to herself as she watched

"Take this Drew" Hayden said has he threw a red ball at him which hit him

"Try to get these Drew" Ash said throwing two balls and he caught one and dodge the other one

"How these Hayden" Drew said has he throw two balls at him

"No but tell me how it is to be out" Hayden smirked and caught one then dodge the other

"Damnit" Drew yelled and walked into the house

**In the House**

"Hey there Drew what happen" Delia said looking at him

"I lost Ms. Ketchum" Drew mumbled

"Oh I am sorry maybe you can win next time and the next" Delia told him

"Maybe you're right Ms. Ketchum" Drew said looking happy again

"You ass that was my glasses" someone shouted

They ran to the backyard to see what happen.

**In the Backyard**

"Oh my Arceus Hayden are you alright" Ash ran towards Hayden

"I am fine but my glasses aren't so lucky" Hayden still pissed

"What happen" Delia looking at the messed up glasses on the ground

"Ash threw two balls at Hayden one hit him but the other one broke his glasses" May said still in shocked

"I am fine Ms. Ketchum I have my back up pair and these are still in warranty" Hayden said getting up

"Ok then" Delia said

"Well what is the prize May" Drew asked

"It's that I now share a room with the winner" May said now hugging Ash

"Well dinner is on the table if you guys are hungry" Delia told them

"Great I am starving" Drew said has he started making his plate

"Let's eat shall we Ashy" May asked

"Yeah I am hungry May" Ash said as they walked to the table

"Hey wait for me" Hayden said while running to the table

**1 hour later**

"Man I am full and tired I am going to head to bed guys goodnight" Hayden yawned

"Me too I am tired" Drew said

"Wait I am going to tell you the next challenge you guys" May spoke up

"Oh what is it then" Ash asked

"A breakfast cooking challenge" May answered

"Ok then well I'm off to bed" Hayden said has he went to his room

**In Hayden's Room**

_"I will win her heart even if I lose I will let it all out and see if that will do it" _Hayden thought to himself before he fell asleep

**In Drew's Room**

_"I got that challenge in the bag I am a great cook I will win for sure and then win her love" _Drew thought to himself before he fell asleep

**In Ash's and May's Room**

"Ash I am done you can come in" May yelled has she finished changing

"Ok" Ash yelled then walked into his room

She was wear something similar like last time but the colors switched roles and it was a little longer

"You look amazing May" Ash told her

"Thank you now let's get some sleep" May said has she grabbed his hand walked to the bed

"Ok" Ash mumbled as they got under the covers

They got close to each other and with their body heat they fell asleep pretty quick.

**Delia's Room**

"Hello who is" a voice asked over the phone

"Misty it's me Ash's mom Delia" Delia answered over the phone

"Oh hi is there anything you need" Misty asked

"Yes I need you and one of your sisters to go the mall at 4:30 tomorrow if one of your sisters can't go get one of your friends" Delia answered

"Ok will do is there a reason" Misty asked

"Yes see May is trying to win the hearts of one the three Drew, Ash, and a new friend named Hayden and I want Ash to win so I need you to try to get the others to forget about May so Ash can have her" Delia answered

"Ok then will do" Misty said as she hanged up the phone

* * *

Wow how about that and I will say I am in a little writers block but I might make a one shot to clear that up any please review thank you


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the sevenith chapter sorry if it seemed rushed enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Hayden's Room**

*beep* *beep* *beep* the alarm clock went off

"Ah" Hayden said has he rolled off the to silence the clock but fell instead

"Damnit I actually just woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Hayden talked to himself and looking at the clock

"9:30 I slept in" Hayden shouted in shocked

Has he got up the floor he shut off the clock and got dressed and ran down the stairs

**In the Kitchen**

"Where's Hayden he needs to cook breakfast" Delia asked

"Coming" Hayden yelled as he ran into the kitchen

"Ok oh and before you cook three things Hayden" Delia warned

"What is it" Hayden asked

"One be careful unlike Ash who burned himself" Delia answered

"Hey" Ash yelled who has a cold towel wrapped around his hand

"Two Drew is in the lead" Delia continued on

"Because everyone knew that" Drew spoke up

"Third we are going to the mall soon so you might want to make what you want quickly" Delia finished

"Ok I need eggs, cheese, potatoes, bread, and bacon" Hayden said as he looked in the fridge

**45 minutes later**

"So how is it" Hayden asked while sitting down at the table eating as well

"This good but not first place good so Drew won" May said has she pushed her plate in front of her

"Yes I won then I will win the next one and she will be mine" Drew shouted

"Well you must be good at story telling because the final challenge is a scary story telling challenge" May told everyone

"We should go to the mall now" Ash said

"Yeah it would be great to get out of the house" Hayden already walking out the door

"Hey wait up" the other shouted and ran out the door

_"Misty better do her thing" _Delia thought to herself

"Ok come on out Salamence" Hayden shouted and threw out the pokeball to release a giant dragon out

"Salamence" the giant dragon shouted

"Go Flygon" Drew shouted as he threw out its pokeball

"Fly" the pokemon roared

"Go Charizard" Ash yelled and threw out its pokeball

"Ok May you can pick who you want to fly with so who would you like to fly with" Hayden asked

"I don't know how about you guys do Rock, Paper, Scissors" May asked

"Ok" Ash said putting his fist out

"Alright rock, paper, scissors shoot" Drew yelled

A tied between Ash and Hayden with rock and Drew lost with scissors

"Damnit" Drew said who flew off

"Drew wait" May yelled but he didn't hear her

"Ok rock, paper, scissor shoot" Hayden said and threw out paper but ash threw out scissors and won

"Oh well I will see you guys there hopefully Drew didn't get to lost" Hayden said as he took off

"Shall we May" Ash asked has he put out his hand to get her on

"We shall" May answered has she grabbed Ash's hand and climbed on

"Hang on" Ash told her and ordered Charizrd to fly

**10 minutes later**

"We are here" Hayden yelled to tell the others

"Let's land now" Drew shouted to the others

"Ok Charizard land" Ash ordered

"You too Salamence" Hayden ordered

"You as well Flygon" Drew ordered

The three dragons both landed on the ground within feet of the door.

"Return" Three boys said in unison when their pokeball shot a red beam and returned them to their pokeballs

"Let's go in now" Drew said has he walked into the mall

"Yeah hopefully their food court is open" Ash said has they walked in

"Ash is that you" a familiar voice to Ash asked

The group turns to see two girls one with short red hair and one with blue hair that went down to her upper back starting to walk towards them

"Misty and Dawn hey how are you guys" Ash yelled at them

"We are fine who is this guy" Dawn asked pointing at Hayden

"My name is Hayden nice to meet you and you are" Hayden answered and putting his hand out for a handshake

"That's not going to cut out Hayden" Dawn said and pulled him in for a hug

"Sorry about my friend she is a hugger oh and my name is Misty by the way" Misty said

"Hi…Misty…Can't…Breath" Hayden gasped due to air lost

"Oh I am sorry my name is Dawn" Dawn said while letting him go

"Nice to meet you two" Hayden said still breathing heavy

"Well why you are guys here" May asked

"To meet Hayden that's why" Misty walking towards him

"Well how did you know we were going to the mall" Drew asked

"That was just luck I guess" Dawn answered

"Hey Dawn catch" Misty shouted and pushed Hayden towards Dawn

"What the hel-"Hayden said before he was caught be Dawn who pulled him close and starting to kiss him

"Oh my Arceus" May yelled

"Now you catch Misty" Dawn said has she pushed Hayden towards her

"What's going on here gu-"Hayden yelled but got interrupted by Misty who caught him and starting to kiss him

"What's wrong with you two" Hayden yelled who pushed Misty away

"Yeah what the hell" May shouted going to Hayden

"Why didn't you make him love you" Ash shouted at both Misty and Dawn

"Yeah it would have made this contest a lot easier" Drew shouted

"You guys you are not helping" May shouted

"You know it is true" Ash shouted

"Shut it and just to show how about this" May said as she grabbed Hayden and pulled him close

"Take me away from here take me back to Ash's house" She whispered

"May I won't have that but you can have this" Hayden said who moved her face up and lead in and kissed her on the lips

"You son of a bitch" Drew yelled and pulled Hayden away from May

"Take this you ass" Drew said as he pulled a fist back and punched him right in the face

"Dude what the hell" Ash said pulling him back

"Teaching this ass not to mess with my women" Drew yelled trying to get free

"My name is Drew Hayden and I will have May Maple" He shouted

"The hell you will" Hayden said has he got up and charging right towards him

"Stop" May yelled has she ran in the middle of the two

"Drew that is it you are done" She yelled at him

"Misty can you take this ass to your place" Hayden asked who is calming down now

"Yes of course" Misty said has she and Dawn grabbed him

"Let's go" Ash said as he ran towards the exit

"Wait Hayden take this" Dawn said throwing a piece of paper towards him

Note: call me 932-825-0184 3

"Hayden let's go" May yelled

"I am coming" Hayden yelled

"Go Charizard" Ash yelled and threw out its pokeball

"Char" The pokemon roared

"Quickly get on" Ash yelled has he put his hand out to grab May

"Go Salamence" Hayden shouted and threw its pokeball out

"Sala" Salamence roared

"Let's go" Hayden shouted has he hoped on its back and they flew off

The three flew off to Ash's house and quickley went to bed

* * *

**So how about that once again sorry it was rushed I just couldn't leave this chapter unfinished so sorry maybe i will come back to it and fix it so please review and pm me for ideas and stuff bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the eighteth chapter and here is some news one I have a poll that you can vote to see who May ends up in this story and 2 this story is near the end it might have a one or two chapters left and an aftermath so please review enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 8

**Ash's House**

"I think we should start the next challenge" May spoken up to the two

"What about Drew" Ash asked

"The hell with Drew" Hayden yelled

"I agree Ash my Arceus it was just a kiss" May pointed out

"Yeah I know but May I love you with all my heart" Ash said grabbing her hand

"Well I do has well Ash I love her with all my heart" Hayden said has he grabbed her other hand

"Then how about you guys just have a pokemon battle" May asked to the both of them

"I had enough with this contest let's just finish this with a simple 2 on 2 pokemon battle" she continued on

"Well if that's how you want it I guess we will do it" Hayden answered

"We will" Ash said

"Well take the field then I want this thing to be over with" May said to the two guys

"We will" Hayden said has he let go of her hand

"May the best man win" Ash said putting his hand out

"Agreed" Hayden said has he shake his hand

"Began" May yelled

"Alright Snorlax I choose you" Ash shouted while he threw the pokemon's pokeball out

"Fight hard Arcanine" Hayden yelled and threw out the pokemon'pokeball

"Snore" The big pokemon yelled

"Arca" the dog like pokemon roared

"Snorlax use hyper beam" Ash ordered

"Arcanine use fire blast" Hayden shouted

Both pokemon shot their attacks and both attacks made contact with each other which send them far back

"Quickly while his recharging use flame charge" Hayden ordered

"Arcanine" He yelled and soon was surrounded by fire and charged towards Snorlax and hit him right in the belly into a wall

"Snore" The fat pokemon roared in pain

"Snorelax fall on him with slam" Ash ordered

"Snore" It yelled and dropped his fat ass on the other pokemon

"Ar" Arcanine yelped in pain

"Use flame wheel" Hayden ordered

The dog like pokemon did the attacked like his master told him and the heat of the fire snorlax flew up into the air

"Snore" The fat pokemon yelled in pain

"Snorlax use body slam" Ash ordered

"Snore" The pokemon yelled as he fell right on the pokemon leaving them both in a faint state

"Wow a draw" May said in shocked

"Return" The two trainers said in unison and returned their pokemon

"Pikachu do you want to battle" Ash asked looking over his shoulder to look at pikachu

"Pika pi chu (Hell yeah I am)" Pikachu answered

"Then I choose you buddy" Ash told him as Pikachu ran to the field

"Alright I just caught this one just recently but I think he will be perfect" Hayden said to the two

"Go Zappy" Hayden said has he threw out a special yellow pokeball with a red lightning bolt on it and released a Pikachu with a little tuff of hair on it's little head

"Pika pi Pikachu chu(Prepare yourself for battle)" Zappy yelled at Pikachu

"Pika pi chu (You as well)" Pikachu yelled at Zappy

"Pikachu use Quick Attack" Ash ordered

"Zappy use Extreme Speed" Hayden ordered

Both pokemon ran and amazing speed but Zappy ran just a little faster and hit Pikachu head on sending him far

"Pika (Ah)" Pikachu yelled when it was sent to the air

"Pikachu use Thunder" Ash Demanded

"Zappy use Electro Ball" Hayden ordered

Both attacks hit on contact with each other but Pikachu's Thunder took the power from Zappy's Electro Ball and hit Zappy directly

"Quickly Pikachu use Iron Tail" Ash ordered

Pikachu then slammed his tail on Zappy with great force

"Pika (Ah)" Zappy shouted in pain

"Zappy try to use thunderbolt" Hayden asked

With all of Zappy might shot a giant bolt of lightning and hitting Pikachu hard

"_Pikachu (That was powerful)_" Pikachu thought to himself

"Pikachu let's finish this with Volt Tackle" Ash shouted

"Zappy use Volt Tackle as well" Hayden yelled

At that moment both Pikachus ran at full speed at about 2 feet the two were covered in lighting and hit head on which caused a giant explosion of cloud and dust which covered everything two inches in front of them

_"Come on Pikachu you have to win" _Ash thought to himself

_"Please Zappy please win please" _Hayden thought to himself

The cloud of dust began to lift to reveal the winner all three are surprised to see what they saw

"I can't believe it" Ash gasped

"Oh my Arceus" May yelled in shocked

"Wow just wow" Hayden said with his hands on his head.

* * *

**So that's the chapter please review and vote in my poll or I will just flip a coin or have my friends vote so please vote and review thank you**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok guys this the final chapter I had fun writing this thanks for the support and I will be writing some one shots with you have any ideas you can send me some by PM and please review thanks**

* * *

Chapter 9

The giant cloud began to lift to show the two pikachus one on the ground the other one breathing heavily

"Zappy" Hayden asked to the Pikachu

The Pikachu moved his head with a no

"I…Won…I Won" Ash mumbled to himself

"Congrats Ash" Hayden said has he put his head down and picked up Zappy and walked away

"Ash you are the winner now you are my boyfriend but first I need to talk to Hayden first ok" May said to her now boyfriend

"Of course" Ash said has looked in her eyes

"I will be quick" May said then started to run after Hayden

After running to the pokemon she saw Hayden at one of the TV phones

"Well do you want to meet up sometime soon" Hayden said to the person on the screen

May walked up to the screen to see Dawn on the screen

"Sure how about at the park around 5:00" Dawn suggested

"Great see you there" He said in agreement

"Bye" Dawn said has she put a smile on her face

"Bye" Hayden said smiling has well has she hanged up

"I Guess you guys are now boyfriend and girlfriend" May said to Hayden who jumped

"What no we are just going to hang out that's all" Hayden said has he was shaking his hands and blushing like crazy

"I can tell you are lying to me" May said with a smirk on her face

"You got me now why are you here" Hayden admitted but looking confused

"To check if you are alright" May answered

"I'm fine" Hayden said

"But you looked upset why" May asked

"Well my pokemon fainted and I lost to win a girl's heart why wouldn't I be upset" Hayden answered

"I can see" May said

"Well I need to go to the park now you and Ash are more welcome to join" Hayden said has he grabbed his pokemon walked out the door

"Sure I will get him" May said has she was walking out the door as well

**In the Park**

"Hey there you are" Dawn said as she ran towards Hayden and tackling him and hugging him

"Can't…Breath…Hug…Too Tight" Hayden gasped for air

"Sorry" Dawn said has she released from the death grip and getting off of him

"Its fine just jeez you acted liked I just make from war" Hayden said taking off his jacket

"I know it is just that I…I" Dawn said has she started to blush like crazy

"Hey guys" Ash yelled from a distance having his arm around May's shoulder

"Hey" Dawn replied to the two

"Hey" Hayden said as well

"Oh Hayden I was going to say was I-" Dawn was trying said but she got irrupted has Hayden pulled her close

"Ah Hayden what are you doing" Dawn said looking confused and blushing

"I know Dawn and I do too" Hayden said has he lead in and starting to kiss her with passion

"Ah get a room you two" Ash said in disgust

"That's sweet" May said with a smile on her face

The two broke their kiss for some air and looked at the other two

"Hey I had to watch you and May kiss like this before" Hayden pointed out

"Well I guess we are even then" Ash said

"You bet your ass" Hayden said

**7 years later**

"Now you may kiss the bride" The Priest said to the two

Ash grabbed May's veil and lifted it above her head and lead in and kissed her

"Congrats" Hayden said has he was clapping

"I love wedding" Dawn said starting to cry

"My son is finally getting married" Delia crying very hard

"Are daughter is now all grown up now" Caroline cried in joy

"She is Honey" Norman said to his wife

"Way to go sis" Max yelled from the crowd

"We will be heading towards the party area now" Ash said as May broke the kissed

"Let's party" May said has she grabbed Ash's hand and ran towards the room

"We should follow them" Hayden said as he gave Dawn a kiss on the cheek

"We shall" Dawn said has she grabbed his hand and walked in

"This is perfect Ash" May said has they were dancing

"I couldn't get any better" Ash said

"Attention everyone" Hayden shouted has he banged his glass with a fork

"Mundie what are you doing" Dawn grunted in embarrassment

"As you may know that Dawn and I have been dating for years now" Hayden yelled to his friends

"Uh please tell me Hayden" Dawn now blushing like crazy now

"I will" Hayden said has he got on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket

"Uh Hayden are doing what I think you are doing" Dawn said and now blushing so hard she looks like a Tamato Berry

"Dawn will you marry me" Hayden said revealing a ring with a big pearl in the middle surrounded by small rubies

"Yes of course I will" Dawn cried has she started to hug him and crying in joy

"Well I guess it did get better" Ash said with a grin on his face

"It sure did" May said has she rest her head on his shoulder

* * *

**So that's it everyone ended up together except Drew and Misty I did plan on adding them in this but I could make it work sorry so anyway please review and PM me if you have any one shot ideas I might make it into a story thank Mundie out**


End file.
